A Soldier Reunited
by WeasleyTwinObsessed
Summary: What if when Jasper was changed he left someone behind? What happens when 183 years later she ends up in Forks? Will the Cullen's accept her into their family? Or will they make her leave? How will Jasper react to seeing her after all this time? Read!
1. A Shocking Site

_**Ok this story just came to me so I hope you guys like it. Let me know. I also want to say I don't own anyone or anything that either comes from the movie or the books. The only characters so far the I own are Elizabeth, Anna, and Becca. Everyone else belongs to Stephanie.**_

**A Soldier Reunited**

Chapter 1 A Shocking Site

One hundred and eighty three years. That's how long it's been since I've seen my husband alive and in person. He was a soldier in the Confederate Army in the Civil War. We were married at the age of 15. He signed up for the army at 17 passing for twenty. I had begged him not to go but he told me that no matter what happened he'd always be with me whether I knew it or not.

I guess he had a feeling that something was going to happen that would cause us to separate, only he didn't know what. I remember the day as if had happened only a few hours ago. I had been sitting on the front porch of our house with my childhood friend, Elizabeth, we were just catching up since it had been a while since we had talked. We had been busy. Her mother had recently fallen ill and her father had to work all the time so she was left to take care of her siblings. I had been trying to keep busy so I didn't worry so much about whether **he** was coming home to me or not.

Anyway we had been sitting on the porch, her siblings in the house, the second eldest watching over everyone, when a soldier on horse back showed up on our lawn. The minute I saw him my heart stopped. This was what I had been dreading. This was the message that was going to tell me that my husband wasn't coming home to me. He got off his horse and walked up the steps, he took off his hat and bowed his head with a solemn look on his face.

"Mrs. Whitlock?" he asked me. I nodded already knowing this wasn't going to end well. "Ma'am I'm sorry to be the one to give this to you but I'm sorry to say that your husband is missing. We found his horse but there is no sign of Major Whitlock."

Even though I knew it was coming it didn't help one bit. Before the last word even left his mouth I was on my knees sobbing, sobbing for the life we wouldn't have together, sobbing for the children we'd never have, and sobbing for the man that I would love even after I died. Elizabeth had dropped next to me, she was sobbing as well. My husband had become a brother to her before he left for war and even now he was still her brother. Before the soldier left he gave me **his** dog-tags.

I remember feeling nothing but sadness and grief for weeks. Weeks had gone by and there was still no sign of **him** but I still hadn't given up hope. I knew that one day I'd see him again even if that time came once I was dead. To everyone else though I was already dead, maybe not physically but I only did what I had to. I barely left the house. Anytime someone came over to keep on me they always found me laying on our bed holding the locket he gave me or his dog-tags. On one side of the locket there was a picture of him when he was little and on the other there was one of him in his uniform.

I also remember the day that had changed my life forever. I had gone for a walk in the woods even though **he** told me never to go in them alone. I went to our lake. The place where we'd come if we just wanted to get away. When I got there I sat down, not even a few minutes later I felt a sharp, painful feeling on my neck. Then there was nothing but fire. I remember screaming then passing out. When I woke I was in a room with no one in site. There was a note though explaining what had happened to me.

For the next twenty years I feed on human lives. That changed though when I met my sister Anna. She showed me how we could eat and not be monsters. We lived off on animals. I had had only one slip up in those hundred and forty three years. Now it's the year 2009 and I'm repeating high school for the millionth time. Ok maybe I'm exaggerating, it hasn't been that many time but it feels like it. At least I know practically all the answers so that was a bonus. Now I'm in Forks, Washington. I heard that there was a family of vegetarians living here. I decided that I didn't want to be alone anymore so I was going to see if they would mind another member to the family.

I arrived at my friend's apartment. She had gone to visit her family and said I could stay as long as I needed. I grabbed all my bags and headed into her apartment. Using my vampire speed I unpacked everything that needed to be unpacked and then headed right back to my car. I loved my car. It was a '67 Chevy Impala. Black. I got it when it first came out and I never let anyone drive it unless it's an emergency. So anyone who even tries to drive it prepare for pain. Well maybe not but they'd get a serious lecture on it.

I drove to Forks High School, home of the Spartans. I got out of my car noticing that practically everyone was looking. It wasn't them though that had caught my attention. It was the group of vampires across the parking lot. They were with a human and they all seemed to notice that there was another vampire among them.

I started walking towards the school but I stopped at one point to get a look at them and one caught my attention. When I saw him I thought that if it was possible for vampire to faint I'd have fainted. There standing in the group was **MY** husband. My soldier. I walked over and stopped right in front of him. He didn't look up until I whispered my nickname for him.

"Jay Jay?" I whispered praying that it was him. His head shot up at that and looked at me with his mouth open in shock. He had a shocked look on his face and I'm sure I had a shocked look planted on my flawless face.

"Becca?" He whispered. I nodded and I knew if I could cry I'd be sobbing like a mad person. I dropped my bag that had my books in it and launched myself into his arms.

"My Jasper. My Soldier," I whispered in his ear. I felt his arms tighten around my waist and mine tighten around his neck. I breathed in his scent and even after all this time and after him changing he still smells like he did in his human life.

Someone clearing there throat broke us from our grasp. He still had his arm around my waist and mine around his but we were wrapped around each other.

"Would someone please tell us what the HELL is going on?" I looked to my right and saw a very pretty blond who looked very pissed. I wasn't sure whether to be scared of her or laugh. Either way I had my Jasper back.

_**Woah that didn't take me very long at all. I was reading another story and this just came to me. I guess it also helped that I'm watching the movie. But oh well I love Jasper and Emmett and Carlisle. I like Edward but he's not my favorite. Sorry to all those Edward lovers. Anyway review and let me now what you think.**_

_**Lots of Love**_


	2. Meetings and Explanations

_**I'm having a friend over all spring break so I don't know when I'll be able to get another chapter up. I promise to try though. I make no promises. I'll probably type some when and if we watch Twilight, or some other movie. Don't get your hopes up. Then I have a dumb ass project in language the week after next. So I don't know when that will be done. But in the mean time enjoy and I promise to type as much as I can when I can.**_

**A Soldier Reunited**

Chapter 2 Meetings and Explanations

"Everyone this is my wife, Rebecca," Jasper said moving his arm to my shoulders. I snuggled closer to him smiling a real smile for the first time since he left for war. My friends and family could always tell that my smiles were fake because they never reached my eyes like they did when Jazz was around.

"WHAT????" I heard from my left. This time there was a short girl who looked like a pixie almost. I took time to look at ever one of them. The pixie had short brown hair that was spiked all over. She has very good take in style I have to admit. Next to her was the human. She wasn't much taller than the pixie, but she had longer hair. Her brown hair was curled and went past her shoulders.

Next to the human with the brown eyes stood a guy. He had golden eyes, looking around at every they all have gold eyes like I do. Anyway his reddish brown hair was all over. He was pretty tall, but he was still shorter than the guy next to him and Jay Jay. The guy next to him was extremely large in muscle mass. He looked like he was a pro wrestler. If I were human he would probably scare the shit out of me.

Next to him was the pissed blond. She was extremely gorgeous and she knew it. She had style too. She was someone I knew not to piss off. I learned from my mistakes.

"Before I went off to war and was changed I was married. I had been married for two years before I left and then was changed," He explained shortly in a long tone that only we could hear. They were all looking at me and I thought I had something on me. I looked down. I was wearing black stilettos with dark blue ribbons on the top of them. I was also wearing black skinny jeans that hugged every perfect curved and teased the male student body.

And I was wearing a dark blue corset with black ribbon lacing up the front and bordering the edges. I was also wearing Jasper's dog-tags and the locker he gave me. I didn't see anything on me so I looked back up at Jay Jay and gave him a questioning look.

"You look just as beautiful as the day I met you," he said as if he read my thoughts. Wait maybe he did. "Maybe we should skip today and go back to the house so we can explain to Esme and Carlisle. That way we don't have to repeat the same story twice," My husband said. We all agreed and we walked the the cars. Turns out I parking right in front of them.

"Holy SHIT!! This is your car?" I heard from behind me. It was the wrestler. I nodded and smiled.

"Oh right sorry. Becca this is Emmett his girl Rosalie, Alice, Edward and his girl Bella. Everyone my wife Rebecca," Jasper introduced us. He grabbed my hand and I felt something in between our hands. I looked down and he was wearing his wedding band.

"I never take it off. It's either on my hand or on a chain. It's always on me no matter what," he said to me when he realized that I spotted it. I lifted up my hand and showed him my engagement ring and wedding band. My engagement ring was white gold with a three carat sapphire in the middle. The band was diamond all the way around. My band was bordered in diamonds as well.

Then I reached down in my corset and pulled out the locket and dog-tags. I see his eyes widen at the sight of his tags.

"I haven't taken either off," I whispered in a human whisper.

"OK enough mushy. Now can I drive your car?" Emmett asked me. I would have a heart attack had I still had a heartbeat. Then I remembered that they didn't know that no one drove my car but me.

"I'm going to say this once and only once. The only way any of you are going to drive my baby is that there's an emergency. Now you may ride in it but you may not drive it. Got it?" I asked with my eyebrow raised.

He nodded and looked at me I nodded and he jumped in the back knowing that Jazz was going to be in the front one way or another. He was right Jazz got in to passengers seat. I looked out the windshield and Edward told me to follow him and he'd lead us to the house.

So we drove for a little while until we got to the most gorgeous house I've seen in years. I parked and before I knew it Jasper was opening my door.

"Always the gentleman," I commented. He laughed his carefree laugh that I'd missed so dearly. I squealed though when he threw me over his shoulder. I heard laughing from behind us and looked up seeing everyone laughing at us. I glared and Emmett laughed harder. Most of us walked into the house. Jasper dropped me on the couch as gentleman like as he could.

"I'll be back. I'm going to get Carlisle and Esme. Get to know them," He said nodded his head towards his "siblings".

We didn't really have time to get to know each other because Jasper was back with who I assumed were Esme and Carlisle. I stood to be polite. Growing up in the 1800's still leaves things with you.

"Becca these are my adopted parents. Esme and Carlisle. Esme, Carlisle meet my wife Rebecca," he introduced us while walking behind me and wrapping his arms around my waist.

"It's very nice to meet you," I said. I was always polite to others that were kind or had taken care of my family, however I could be the biggest bitch in the world if you messed with anyone I cared about.

Esme stepped forward and wrapped me in a hug. She had this motherly aura around her that I loved already. Carlisle however shook my hand. I could see in his eyes that he didn't trust me very much, but hopefully that would change in the near future.

"It's very nice to meet you as well dear. Welcome to our home," Esme said to me and I couldn't help but smile at her.

"Now that we're here would you mind getting to the story?" I heard Rosalie ask from behind me in a not so nice voice.

I looked at Jasper and he nodded. Everyone sat down in the living room, Esme and Carlisle on the love seat. Emmett and Rosalie in a chair, Rosalie obviously in Emmett's lap. Bella, Edward, and Alice sat on the couch and Jazz and I sat in the other chair.

"Well where should we start?" I asked from Jazz's lap. I hated my story. I avoided telling it whenever I could but I knew that Jay Jay deserved to know what happened after he left. I knew though it was going to break his heart.

Jasper was different from most men. He always felt for those that have had a hard past, even those that have done horrible things in their past.

"The beginning would be nice," Alice said to me with a concerned look on her face. I took a deep breath, even though it was unneeded and looked down at my hands.

"Well it all started after Jasper left for war...." I started telling them and they were all paying very close attention.

_**Ok guys I don't know when there will be another chapter because I have to do my hair and my nails and then my friend is supposed to call me and let me know when she's coming over. I promise to try though as I said at the beginning of the chapter.**_

_**I also want to thank you guys that have been reading and reviewing and adding me to all the different features. I'm glad you like them. I hope you will enjoy reading the rest of the story. I don't know how long it will be but I promise to do my best no matter how long. Read. Review.**_

_**Lots of Love.**_


	3. My Story

_**WOW!! Three in a day that's awesome. It's also helps that I had a half day. I would have had this up sooner had I not had to do my hair and nails. I'm loving it when I check my e-mail I have like six e-mails that are coming from this site. Anyway thanks for all the love. Hope you enjoy. And I know a lot of this you guys have already read but she has to say it again so everyone knows what happened.**_

**A Soldier Reunited**

Chapter 3 My Story

_I was sitting on our couch trying to think of something to do that would keep me busy for a while so I wouldn't have to think about how my life could end in the blink of an eye. I knew in my heart that if Jasper wasn't with me that my whole world would end. _

_And that's how things went for a while I'd always be looking for things that would keep me from thinking about that possibly could happen. Anytime I was with family or friends though they could tell that I wasn't the same woman that they knew. My smile never reached my eyes. My eyes never sparkled the way they used to. _

_I just wasn't the same. Then came the day that officially ended my world for good. Elizabeth and I were sitting on the porch talking while her siblings were inside playing. She was telling me how her mom was getting worse and her dad was trying to keep busy just like I was. _

_We had been sitting there when on officer on horse back showed up. I could literally feel my heart stop when I saw him. He walked up our steps and took off his hat. He had a solemn look on his face and I knew what was coming. He was here to tell me that my husband, my Jasper, wasn't coming home to me. _

"_Mrs. Whitlock? I have some news for you and I hate to be the one that has to tell you but Major Whitlock has gone missing. We've looked all over and we only found his horse. There was blood nearby so we're assuming the Major Whitlock is dead," He said. I was on my knees and sobbing as was Elizabeth. _

_Even though I knew it was coming it doesn't hurt any less. He said how sorry he was again and handed me Jasper's dog-tags with the words 'Major Jasper Andrew Whitlock'. I clutched them to my chest and continued sobbing. Sobbing for the life we'd never have together, the children we'd never have, sobbing for my Jasper, the man I'd love even after I died._

_Elizabeth walked inside to get her siblings and she told them to stay with me and make sure I was ok. She ran off I'm assuming to get our parents because when she came back my mom and dad and Jazz's parents were right behind her. _

"_Rebecca?" I heard my mom say. I looked up at her and new tears came running down my face. Both her and Mary, Jasper's mom, knelt next to me and pulled me into a hug. Three of the women in Jasper live just knelt on the porch crying. I must have fallen asleep because when I woke up I was in our bed, clutching both the dog-tags and the locket._

_I just lied there not moving until my father came in and sat by me. I looked up at him with sad eyes and asked him the one question none of us knew the answer to._

"_Why? Why did he have to go?" The tears were already coming and there was nothing I could do to stop them. I mean can you blame me I just lost my husband, my soul mate, my protector. Only he wasn't there to protect me anymore._

"_I don't know baby. I don't know," he said pulling me onto his lap knowing that I'd want some type of contact. I fell asleep again, I hated crying and everyone knew it. The only time I really cried was when something really bad happened or I was extreme pain. This time it was both. Something really bad happened and I was in pain. Maybe not physical but my heart ached. It literally felt like someone had pulled it out of my chest and torn it to pieces._

_And that's how it went for weeks. I would wake up and remember and end up sobbing silently, then I'd fall back asleep. Eventually when there was no sign of Jasper's body they set a tomb stone up in his memory. Those that he was close to handed me the flag and the next day is when it all changed. When I changed._

_I woke up and in my hand were the locket and his tags. I remember getting dressed and taking a walk in the woods. I walked by myself even though he told me never to walk in the woods without a male friend of either of us. But for once I didn't care what he had told me. All I cared was that he wasn't here with me. _

_I remember walking to our lake. It wasn't very big but it was ours. We'd gone for a walk on the property when we came across it and ever since then we'd called it ours. I had sat down and it wasn't long before I felt sharp teeth at my neck. Then all I could feel was fire. Lots and lots of fire._

_I remember waking up in a room in an abandoned cabin with a note on the night stand explaining to me what had happened to me. All I knew about the vampire that changed me was his name. Alexander. And for the next twenty years I fed on the blood of humans. Hell I came close to killing Elizabeth. I didn't though. She ended up changing. She met someone and now her and her mate are living in Russia._

_Twenty years after I was changed I met Anna. She taught me that we could feed and not kill humans. She taught me how to hunt animals. We became sort of like sisters over the next twenty years before she was killed. I nearly followed her. _

_Ever since then I've been on my own. Anytime I came across another vampire it was usually a nomad. So I didn't stay long. Then not to long ago I heard from a friend that there was a group of veggie's living together in Forks, Washington. And imagine my surprise when I see my supposed to be dead husband in the group. _

"And here I am sitting on my husband's lap ending my story," I finished my story with that. I couldn't help but let out a few dry sobs. I hated telling that story. All the pain I felt then always came back no matter how many times I told it. I felt a wave of calmness flow over me and I looked at Jasper in shock.

"We each have a gift. Some better than others. I have the ability to feel what others are feeling and am able to calm them. Edward can read minds. Alice has premonitions. Carlisle is immune to the smell of blood. Esme has the motherliness about her. Emmett is stronger than normal. And Rosalie is prettier than most vampires," he explained to me.

"Oh," I said processing it all. I looked at them and then my head shot back to Edward after processing the fact he can read minds. "You better stay the hell out of my head buddy. Got it?"

"No problems there because like Bella I can't read your mind," he said to me slightly annoyed. I smirked and cocked an eyebrow. Jasper chuckled in my ear no doubt feeling my amusement.

"Well Rebecca your welcome to stay here as long as you'd like. After all you're apart of this family already just by being married to Jasper. Even if you weren't though you'd still be welcome," Carlisle said. I guess my story made him trust me somewhat.

"SWEEEEETTT!! I get another sister!!" I heard from Emmett and before anyone could warn me I was pulled off Jasper's lap and into Emmett's arms. If I were still human the bear hug I was in sure would have killed me.

"Emmett get your hands off my wife and get back over to yours," I heard Jasper say in what I'm guessing is his military voice.

"Fine meany," he said with a pout on his face. "Sooooo where's all of your stuff?"

"A friend of mine owns an apartment here in Forks and she's doing some traveling so she said I could stay as long as I need. So all my stuff's there," I said.

"Well get in that amazing car of yours and lead us to the apartment," Emmett said. Esme, Alice and Carlisle stayed behind to get some stuff done. That left Jasper, Edward, Bella, and I in my car. Emmett and Rosalie in his car. We drove to the apartment and packed all my shit at vampire speed.

We drove back to their house, excuse me our house, and Jasper helped me unpack my stuff in our room. I've missed saying that. _Our_ room. Then we just laid together on the bed and watched some TV. We stayed like that for hours and that's how the family found us after we hadn't shown our faces for a while.

For the first time in years I felt at home. My home was where ever Jay Jay was. We laid content. Him playing with my hair and me tracing random patterns all over. We heard the family when someone, I'm guessing Emmett, cleared their throat. We looked over and saw them all smiling, even Rosalie. _I'm home_, I thought to myself smiling slightly.

_**That took longer than expected. Oh well I got it done anyway. Hope you enjoy. This may or may not be the last chapter of the night. I might type another chapter up if I get an idea for it. Read. Review. **_

_**Lots of Love.**_


	4. Baseball and Trouble

_**Ok so my friend isn't coming over until Tuesday because her grandpa is coming into town. So I'll try to have a couple chapter a day up till then since I don't now when I'll be able to get chapters up after that. Thanks for all the reviews. And I know all of you out there are wondering, 'What about Alice?' Well you'll find out what happens to Alice in this chapter.**_

**A Soldier Reunited**

Chapter 4 Baseball and Trouble

Well it had been a couple of weeks since I showed up in Forks. I've learned a lot about everyone, all ranging from the Cullens to Bella to the students at Forks High School. They sure love gossip. Maybe they should start their own gossip magazine. Then everyone could read what they have to say about everyone.

I've become friends with most of the Cullens, only Rosalie doesn't seem to like me very much. Jasper keeps telling me not to worry, but I can't help it. I don't want her to hate, especially if I haven't done anything to piss her off other than showing up in their lives and moving into their house. Alice and I have formed a sisterly bond and you can tell Jasper's grateful for that. He told me that Alice and him and a thing a while back ago. I was jealous at first but then I remembered that he thought I was dead. So I let that go. I knew not to live in the past but to look forward to the future.

I knew that Jasper would always care for Alice no matter what happened. He thought of her like a sister and didn't want to let that go. I don't blame him, Alice is one of a kind. She's so full of life despite the fact we're kind of dead. She loves shopping I found out. Everyone was surprised that I lasted shopping with Alice. To be honest I don't mind shopping, as long as it's not everyday. If it's not everyday I don't mind. I was right about her having great sense of style.

She helped me pick out things and I helped her. We both ended up with practically a whole new wardrobe. Dozens of new shirts, dresses, jeans, dress pants, jackets, swim suits, skirts, shorts, shoes, and all sorts of accessories. Good thing our closets are so big otherwise we might have ended up needing to find somewhere else to put everything. Plus you also have to think of all the other shopping trips Ali is going to take me on.

Jasper, Emmett, Rosalie, Esme, Carlisle, Alice, and I were sitting in the living room watching a movie that Rosalie picked out when Alice had a vision.

"What is it Ali?" I asked her. She looked at the Cullens and said,

"Call Edward." By the looks on there faces they knew what that meant. I knew it couldn't have been something bad because she didn't have a worried look on her face, she had an excited one.

"While you call Edward I'm going to get Aubrey," she said already walking out the door. I was somewhat confused because I hadn't heard of Aubrey.

"Who's Aubrey?" I asked. And for once Rosalie answered my question and wasn't a bitch to me.

"Aubrey is Alice's boyfriend. They met not long after her and Jasper broke up," she said. I just nodded glad that Alice had someone and wasn't the only one that didn't have a mate.

"Is Aubrey a vampire?" I asked somewhat hesitantly. I mean you don't want to be rude but it's kind of something you need to know.

"He's been a vampire almost as long as Carlisle. And Carlisle was born in the 1640's," Esme replied to my question.

"There wasn't an exact date of his birth because they didn't keep very good records. His story is one he will have to tell you himself," she continued while looking at him. You could see even after all this time they were still as in love as they were. Maybe even more from what Jazz has told me.

"My father hunted our kind and one day a vampire from the clan we were hunting got the better of me and turned me. I had tried all sorts of ways to kill myself. Back then I thought we were complete monsters but that was before I realized we could survive on the blood of animals. I became a doctor and found I had very good resistance to the smell of human blood.

"Edward was the first I changed. I was a doctor at the hospital he was in. It was 1918, he along with his mother and father were sick with Spanish Influenza. His father was the first to go. And his mother knew she wasn't going to last much longer, it was almost like she knew what I was because she asked me to save him. So I ended up changing him. First Edward then Esme. After Esme it was Rose then Emmett. Alice and Jasper were already changed when they came to us. If you want to hear what happened to everyone you'll have to ask them. It may seem like I told you Edward's story but I only told you a small part of it. Only what I needed to tell," He said.

I was in awe. It had to have taken a lot out of him not to drink them dry. He saw my expression and laughed. We all ended up laughing for a few minutes. Then we all headed towards where ever we were going.

"Wait. Where are we going?" I asked Jasper when we got into the car.

"It took you that long to ask? We're going to play baseball. There's a thunderstorm coming and obviously that's the only time we can play," he responded.

"Yea ok I was more interested in who Aubrey was sue me. God I haven't played baseball in years," I said leaning into him. We drove to the field and Edward and Bella met us there not to long after we got there.

"Bella you can Umpire with Esme," I said knowing that she wasn't exactly the greatest when it came to sports and you kind of don't want to be playing against vampires that are able to run a hell of a lot faster than you can see. I could see she was grateful. I have gym with her and she hits a least one person per gym class. I was kind of funny though.

"Becky!! Come over here!" I hear Alice command from the Pitchers area, since it wasn't really a mound. I run over to her and smile. Next to her was a very handsome vampire, who I'm assuming is Aubrey.

"Becky I'd like you to meet Aubrey. Aubrey this is Rebecca Jasper's wife," she introduced us. I shook his hand and smiled at him.

"Please call me either Becky or Becca," I said. I hated my full name. I was glad that Jasper never really calls me any form of the name. Most of the time he either calls me sweetheart, babe, angel, or something else. You'll hardly hear him call me anything else.

"Sweetheart get that sexy ass over here the game's about to start!" Jasper yells from home base. I look at him and smirk. I look at him and say,

"You think my ass is sexy?" I just keep smirking. He laughs and when I get close enough he pulls me close and growls,

"Hell yes." I laugh some more and head to the base. I take a couple of practice swings and step up. Alice is pitching obviously, she pitches the ball and I whack it as hard as I can. You can barely see it as it's flying. I run as fast as my legs will take me and I'm back at home three seconds before Esme catches the ball.

We play a little longer and it's fun to see everyone unwind a little. It doesn't stay that way much longer because we get some visitors.

"STOP!!!" I hear Alice yell. Next thing I know everyone out in the field are running over to us. Turns out company's coming. I hear Edward telling Bella he's going to take her home.

"It's to late for that," Carlisle states. I stay toward the back with Bella to make sure she's ok. In the beginning Edward was hesitant to let me near her but he's calmed down after seeing that I'm no where near trying to get her blood.

I hear Carlisle talking to one of the visitors. That's when I smelt _him_. The one vampire I'd hoped I'd never see again. I push my way to the front, in front of everybody including Carlisle.

"James?" I asked in disbelief. He looked at me in shock. I couldn't blame him, last time we saw each other we were in the middle of war.

"Rebecca?" I nod. I saw him smirk. "So you did get out. I'd heard rumors, but I knew better than to believe something if I didn't see it for myself."

"Yea I got out no thanks to you. You left me for DEAD!!" I growled. He flinched and I smirked knowing that he was scared of me. James was scared for very little but I was someone that terrified him. He hated admitting it but he was scared of me. I had learned to control me gifts and I could easily kill him if I wanted.

"I see there is bad blood between the two of you. I hope you won't mind us joining you in a game though," Laurent half asked half said. I snarled my opinion but it was up to Carlisle.

"Sure some us were just leaving," I heard. I wanted to be one of the ones that were leaving but then it would make an odd game and I would love to kick James' ass in baseball.

All hell broke loose after that. James caught Bella's scent. We all got in front of Bella before James could do anything though.

"Becca you know James. What's his gift?" Edward asked me.

"You read minds figure it out," I growled still pissed that James was back.

"He's blocking me some how I can't read his mind," he said.

"He's a tracker. I'm surprised he didn't use his gift to try to see if the rumors were true," I said after Jasper sent a wave of calm toward me.

"Shit!!!" He said. "I have to get Bella out of here."

"Edward the only way you're going to get Bella out of this alive is you listen to me. I've gotten James off another humans trail. A human that he wanted desperately. So you're going to have to listen to me. Take Bella home and pack a bag of clothes. Grab some so Alice, Esme and Rosalie can put on. Make it look like a fight happened between the two of you. Bella say you want to go back to Phoenix. Even is you have to say something hurtful so Charlie will let you go do it. He'll forgive you later. Edward then drive her back here and we'll continue from there. Believe this is probably the only way you're going to get her out of this either alive or vampire," I said to him. I saw him nod. They quickly walked back to Emmett's jeep.

"What's going to happen?" Rosalie asked.

"You, Alice, and Esme are going to put on some of Bella's clothes and then your going to split lead the tracker away. Jasper and I are going to take her somewhere else. Either to Phoenix or somewhere else. It doesn't matter as long as we get her out of this and James is dead. That's the only way he'll stop going after those that are helpless to our kind," I said emotionless. I wasn't ready to tell them that James and I had been together for fifteen years. Hunting, and living together.

They let me drive knowing that it would calm me down some. Jasper's ability only worked so much on me. So I drove as fast as the car would go. We got to the house and it wasn't long before Emmett and Alice let so they could make sure Edward and Bella got here ok.

Laurent showed up later telling us more about James. I listening trying to make sure that they didn't find out I knew practically everything about James. Turns out Laurent knew more than he was letting on. He recognized me somehow.

"I've seen you before. You and James where together in a picture I saw. It was taken a long time ago."

"James and I met about five years after I was changed. This was before I knew Jasper was alive. way before, since I only found out recently. I knew since I was no longer human I was going to go to hell when someone killed me. I wasn't going to get to see my Jasper again. I stayed with James. Hunting and living with him. Eventually we got together but I ended it several months before I met Anna. About two years later a war broke out between a bunch of vampires and Anna and I somehow got in the middle of it.

"We ended up fighting for hours and hours. I was nearly killed. James had seen me and I knew it because I could feel his gaze. I saw him as I was laying on the ground. He knew what would happen to me if I didn't get help. I'd end up in pieces being fed to a fire. But the fire never came."

Jasper pulled me to him realizing how close he had come to losing me. We stayed in the living room while Carlisle showed him out. We heard Bella and Edward arrive moments before they got to the door. And that is when our mission began. Operation Save Bella is now in motion.

_**Ok sorry if this was a bad chapter but my caffeine rush is starting to wear off so I need more before I can start on the next chapter. I promise to try to have another chapter up but I'll probably end up getting tired before I can finish it. So if I don't get another one up I promise to have several up after my shower and after my hair is done. My hair is so crazy that I have to blow dry and straighten it every time I wash it.**_


	5. Hiding and Goodbyes

_**Sorry guys I would have had a chapter up sooner but I didn't get out of bed till 9:30 and I showered then had my sister put my hair in french braids then I decided I didn't want them so I dried my hair and straightened it. Then I had breakfast and by the time I was done it was about 12. Then I had to clean some around the house. And now I'm sitting here at my desk with my laptop typing. Hope you can forgive me. Hope you enjoy.**_

**A Soldier Reunited**

Chapter 5 Hiding and Goodbyes

We all headed for the garage to pack up some things and plus the cars were in there. Jasper and I were telling everyone that we've faced others like this and it's not impossible to kill them but depending on their strength it can be hard.

"How hard do you think it will be to kill James?" Carlisle asked. I took a deep unneeded breath. I hated how things were when I was with James, I was a completely different person.

"James is one of the strongest vampires that I've seen in my years. He's not one to be messed with. If he gets the chance he will kill Bella without a thought and without mercy. I've seen how he hunts this is the most exciting hunt he's had in years I can tell. Normally he doesn't spend this much time hunting someone, but he wants Bella," I said. I saw the pain on Edward's face. I couldn't blame him.

"Are you completely sure about that?" Edward practically snarled at me. I could feel Jasper tense but I shook my head indicating that it wasn't a big deal.

"I sent 15 years with James. I think I now his hunting style by now. Now if you want Bella to get out of this alive and human then get your head out of your ass and listen to me," I growled at him.

"We're listening," I heard Bella said from next to Edward. I smiled gratefully at her. I looked at all of them and saw they were all looking at me waiting for instructions on what to do next. I hated being the center of attention but I knew now was not the time to be shy.

"Jasper and I are going to take Bella somewhere out of Washington," I started until I got cut off by Edward.

"No. No way am I leaving her," I knew he'd say something like that.

"Edward James knows that you'd never leave Bella. You going with her is only going to lead him to her. Now as I was saying before I was rudely but off. Jasper and I are going to take her out of the state. Esme, Alice, and Rosalie put on some of her clothes that way he'll follow the scent and buy us more time to get her out of here," I said. I stopped wanting to know if anyone had anything to say.

"Becca take Alice with you. That way if she sees him change course you'll know as soon as it happens," Carlisle said. I nodded.

"Ok Alice, Jasper, Aubrey, and I will take her. Since I'm guessing that Aubrey won't want her alone. Esme and Rosalie will wear her clothes leading him away. When he finds you ripe him to pieces and burn them. When you've done that give us a call and we'll drive her back here," I said. I saw everyone nod.

I helped Bella into the car and Alice and Aubrey climbed in the back with her. Jasper sat in the driver's seat. I was in the passengers seat. I tuned out when Edward started talking to Bella wanting to give them some privacy and wanting some time to think. Before I knew it we were on the road. To Phoenix. I don't know why since it's sunny there, we'd stand out pretty well from everyone else.

We got to Phoenix and checked into a hotel. It didn't take long for Alice to get a vision. James' path was leading him to Bella's old dance studio. Bella got a call from Edward. He said that they were on their way and when they got here Edward and Bella were going to go somewhere until James' gone.

When it got cloudy Jasper and I went out to get some food for Bella not wanting to deal with hotel staff. Years of experience tells you that most staff aren't very nice, and they only want tips. By the time we got back it was getting dark and when we got to the room we saw everyone but Bella. I knew that wasn't good.

"Where's Bella?" I asked. They looked panicked and worried. Most Edward.

"We don't know. Alice and I came back up here and saw that the three of you were gone so we guessed that she was with you. But since she's not we don't know," Aubrey said. And I couldn't believe how stupid everyone was being.

"Did you guys think of the dance studio? After all that's what Alice's vision was about. James' path was going to lead him to the studio," I asked them. You could tell that hadn't crossed there minds.

"Lets go," Edward said already heading out the door. Emmett, Jasper, Alice, Aubrey, Carlisle, and I followed. I don't know how many trafficing laws we broke to get there but there were a lot of them. We heard screaming as soon as we were out of the car. We all ran inside.

Edward tackled James as soon as he could. That's when the fight broke loose. They were flinging each other everywhere. But James throw Edward into a window and before he could do anything James bit her.

We jumped down and I ran for Bella. I saw Jasper coming over but I knew that he had problems controlling himself sometimes.

"Jasper go help yours brothers. Alice, Aubrey, Carlisle, and I've got it. Carlisle!!!" I said to Jasper and yelled to Carlisle, who was by Edward. All I remember is Carlisle trying to get the blood to stop flowing from her leg, Edward sucking the venom out of Bella and Jasper, Alice, Aubrey, Emmett, and I tearing James to pieces and burning those pieces.

Edward and Carlisle took Bella to a hospital while we finished at the dance studio. Alice called Carlisle and he told us to all go home. They'd stay here with Bella until she was ready to go home. So we were back in the car driving to the house, or mansion since house doesn't do it justice.

We got out of the car and walked in the house and the second we stepped in the kitchen we were bombarded with questions.

"Is she ok? Did you get him? Where's everyone else?" I heard Esme asking. I just walked up to Jazz and I's room and collapsed onto the bed. I could hear them talking downstairs but I was too worried about Edward and Bella to be around everyone. I felt before I heard Jasper behind me. We just laid there on the bed knowing that everything was going to change now that James had come and gone.

That's how we stated for several days. Not moving until Emmett and Rosalie came barreling in telling us that we were all going hunting. I noticed something was up with Edward because he wasn't playing the piano as much as he used to of a night. He'd always have to find something to do before Charlie went to before he could go over to Bella's and watch over her. And that's when I knew for sure that something bad was going to happen.

_**Ok sorry if that was really bad I haven't had my caffeine fix yet today. And I don't function properly without it. So it might be a little while before another chapter's up because it takes caffeine a little bit to get through my system. Anyway until then read and review.**_

_**Lots of Love.**_


	6. A Devastating Site

_**I'm sorry guys things have been crazy lately. I had my friend over all spring break and I've been busy with school work. Today's really been the only day that I've been able to type anything. Monday I didn't get done with my homework until after five. Then I had to clean. And yesterday I had to finish a project. So I'm sorry that I haven't been able to type much but I'll try to make it up to you guys. Hope you enjoy! I want to saw a few things really fast before I start. I don't own anyone that you recognize from the stories and for the beginning of this chapter I have to take some things from the books. So don't sue me!!**_

**A Soldier Reunited**

Chapter 6 A Devastating Sight

Things hadn't been the same since James had shown up with Laurent and Victoria. Edward had become crazy protective and I knew that Bella hated that because I could see it in her eyes. He hardly left her sight if he could help it and even when he couldn't be there he made sure that someone was there to make sure she was ok.

Jasper has been better around Bella after the dance studio. I think he realizes that if he can smell her blood all around he can smell her blood whenever and not be affected. Even so that doesn't mean he's not careful around her. We both know that consciences that would come if Bella was killed or turned. For one the treaty would be broken and Edward would probably kill the both of us.

Bella's birthday was coming up and I knew she was dreading it. Edward had become like a brother to me and when he couldn't be there with Bella normally he'd ask me to watch out for her and the two of us would just sit and talk. She hated how Edward would change her already. That I could understand, he has to realize that if he doesn't change her she's going to die and then he'll be alone again and may never find love again. Every second she was closer to dying and no one but Rosalie would want that. Rosalie hates both her and I for just coming into the family so suddenly and her not knowing what damage we could do to them. It's not like we'd do anything on purpose.

So here Jasper and I are sitting in our room waiting for Bella to show. Aubrey, Alice's boyfriend, was the vampire we were worried about. He was the newest to the style of life we live, or whatever it is that we do. Even the slightest paper cut could set him off and we were worried that that would happen. Alice hasn't seen anything yet, but she wouldn't until it was too late. Since her visions are only about what path the person is on she'd only see it either during or after it happened.

**Bella's Party**

So far so good. No paper cuts. Damn I spoke to soon, she just cut herself. I saw Aubrey starting to move and I moved in front of Bella before he could get to her. I felt Aubrey tackle me trying to get to her and I knew there was going to be hell after everything was sorted out. The smell of her blood got stronger when she feel into the table cutting her arm.

"Get her out of here!! Now!" I yelled as I tried to keep Aubrey under control. That'd be a miracle in itself. Edward took her to Carlisle's office with Carlisle right behind him ready to take care of Bella's arm. Jasper and Emmett grabbed Aubrey's arm and pulled him outside, no doubt to hunt.

When they were gone the rest of us stayed in the living room to clean up. It didn't take us that long before almost everything was back in order. The table of course was unfixable at the moment. We all just sat there, I placed my arm around Alice knowing that she's blaming herself for not seeing it. I just shook my head at her.

"Alice Cullen! Don't you dare think that this is your fault. You know you only see what's going to happen when the person's on that path. You wouldn't have been able to see it before it was too late. Now why don't you smell them out. Aubrey's going to need you now more than ever, hun," I said to her knowing that I got through to her when she started towards the door.

"It seems you know what everyone's thinking these days. Are you sure you can't read minds?" Rosalie joked. For once I could see a slight smile on her face at something I did.

"Naw that's all Edward," I smiled slightly back at her. That's when everything changed between Rose and I. That's when we finally became sisters. But this day would change our lives forever. And not for the better.

The next day was when everything changed. Edward decided that we were all moving to Alaska, without letting anyone else have any say in it. He had gone to tell Bella what was going to happen. I knew she wasn't going to take this well. If Edward could get past his ignorance he'd see that she can't survive without him in her life. Just like we'd be devastated if anything happened to her.

When Edward had come back you could tell things didn't go well. I looked at Jay and he could tell what I was thinking and nodded. We left the house telling everyone that we were going to hunt before we left. We headed into the woods near her house and caught her scent not long after. We ran to her and what we saw has to be the most devastating site I've seen in years. She was curled up into a ball on the ground sobbing her heart out. I looked at Jay and saw how much it was affecting him so I told him to go and call Charlie and tell him we found her.

"Bella? Sweetie can you hear me?" I asked her as I got closer to her. She looked up and you could tell she was glad to see that I hadn't left. Then she started sobbing all over again. "Oh, sweetie." I picked her up and sat her on my lap. She curled into me and started sobbing into my shirt getting it wet, it's not like I noticed or anything.

It wasn't long after that that I heard Jasper and Charlie yelling for us. I yelled as quietly as I could so I wouldn't desturb her. She had finally calmed down some what to the fact that she wasn't sobbing, there were only tears running down her cheeks. Both Jasper and Charlie and a few other people were in front of us within a moment or two.

"Bella?" Charlie whispered obviously devastated at the site of his daughter all broken up over my idiot of a brother. She just looked at him and then turned back into me.

"Jasper," I whispered knowing he would hear me either way and nodded to Bella's zombie like body in my arms. He picked her up and we walked to her house with Charlie and several other people not far behind us. We told Charlie we would be back in a little bit, we just needed to talk with our family and get some clothes and things like that.

We ran back to the house and I told everyone to meet Jay and I in the living room. Jasper sat in the arm chair and I plopped myself in his lap waiting for everyone. It didn't take long before everyone showed up and sat down.

"You've been with Bella," Edward snarled at us. And I growled at him. We'd had a run in with some other nomads that were after some humans in the area and they saw what I did to them single handedly. I saw Edward flinched back into his seat.

"Yes we have and you left her in the middle of the woods Edward!! Not only that but you left her in her most defenseless state. It's a damn good things Jasper and I found her when we did because she was sobbing so hard and she was even paler than we are. We got her to her house with Charlie and some other people. Of all things Edward leaving her and leaving her in the middle of the woods are the last things I thought you'd do. Now whether you like it or not Jasper and I are staying. You have no say in what we do got that so you can get your head out of your ass and let us do as we please!" I half snarled, growled, and yelled.

Jasper and I headed up stairs to our room and got some clothes and some other things so Charlie would think us normal humans. Then we headed back to Bella's with one last death glare at Edward. When we got there she was even paler than she was in the woods. I only hoped that she would make it out of this alive and in one piece. Because I know how I was when I was told Jasper was dead. I was a reck. So lets hope that Charlie, Jasper, and I can get her back to her old self. It's going to be a lot of work but if we try hard enough then maybe we can do it.

_**Ok guys sorry if this chapter sucks. I'm a little rusty from not writing for a while. But Whether you guys think it sucks or not review and let me know what you think. Once again I apologize for the long delay in putting the chapter up. Thanks again. Read! Review!**_

_**Lots of Love**_


	7. Author's Note

_**Ok guys I'm sorry but I've got an idea for another story and I want to start writing that one so I'm going to have to put this story on hold for a little bit. I promise though that when my steam runs out for my new story I'll start writing again. Please don't be mad at least I'm warning you instead of making you think that I've abandoned this story. I'm just taking temporary leave for a little bit.**_

_**I promise though I will continue eventually. Or if I do keep writing this I'm going to end up making it a lot shorter and I'll end it after a little while. But who knows we'll just have to see. I don't really want to have more than one story uncompleted. But this will be story number two on temporary leave. I do love you all though for reading my stories and reviewing. I promise to write again once my new idea dies down a bit.**_

_**Lots of Love**_


	8. Author's Note 2

_**I'm sorry to say that I am abandoning this story. For several reasons. The first being I can't think of what else to write. And because I don't want to be writing a billion stories at once. I am sorry but I'm just not feeling this story anymore.**_

_**If someone would like to continue writing it message me and I would be happy to send you the chapters. I hope you guys continue reading my other stories. The Supernatural ones I will NOT abandon. At least not forever. I might take a while to write a chapter but I will continue writing. **_

_**It doesn't help that school has been crazy but thank god its almost over. I'm going to write all day after I finish doing my hair. SO I hope you check them out later.**_

_**Lots of Love**_


End file.
